


Thanksgiving

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut, Thanksgiving, meet the parents, meeting parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Thanksgiving drabble. You bring Ryan to meet your parents and spend some time in your childhood home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

You’re going to throw up. You just know it. After everything you’ve done in your life, everything you’ve been through, it’s funny to think that this is what’s going to do you in. 

“You look pale,” Ryan says, squeezing your hand.

“Do I?” you ask.

Ryan chuckles. “It’s not that bad. Relax, or you’re going to make me nervous.”

“Good, you should be,” you tell him. “If I’m nervous it’s not fair for you not to be.”

Ryan rolls his eyes and lets go of your hand. “We can’t sit in the car the entire time,” he tells you. He turns off the car. “We need to go inside the house at some point.”

You inhale sharply before exhaling slowly. It doesn’t slow your heart rate however, so you do it again a few more times. Ryan watches you.

“Is it really that bad?”

“Yes,” you say immediately. “I mean, no. Not really. It’s just a big step and I may pass out.”

Ryan gives you a sympathetic smile and reaches over to tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. “You’re not going to pass out,” he assures you. “Man, are you really that ashamed of me?” He’s joking of course and it makes you crack a smile.

“Of course not,” you tell him, unbuckling your seatbelt. You take another deep breath. “Okay. Okay, let’s get this over with.”

“That’s the spirit,” Ryan says with a laugh. You both climb out of the car and as you walk up to the front door, you grip his hand tightly.

“Are you nervous?” you ask. He implied he wasn’t, but you’re sure he must be. He’s meeting the parents of his girlfriend. It would daunting for anyone.

“Nah.”

Except him apparently.

“Liar.”

He smirks at you and nudges you with his shoulder. “We love each other, we’ve known each other for a long time,” he says. “I want to be with you. I’m not scared to face your parents.”

His composure puts you at ease and you find yourself smiling softly. “Okay, let’s do this,” you say. You both make your way up to your front door, and before you can even reach it, it flies open and there is your mother, rushing out to fling her arms around you.

“You’re home!” she exclaims, hugging you tighter than you thought possible. You haven’t been home in a long time and you suddenly feel incredibly guilty about it.

“Mom, you’re crushing me,” you say, gasping for air.

“I’m your mother, I’m allowed,” she says, not letting up. You let go of Ryan’s hand and hug her back. When she finally lets go, she holds you at arm length to examine you. “You look tired.”

You suppress an eyeroll and step back. “Mom,” you say, turning to Ryan. “This is-”

She doesn’t even wait for you to finish. “Oh, you must be Ryan!” she exclaims. And then she’s hugging him just as tightly as she hugged you. Ryan laughs and hugs her back.

“It’s great to finally meet you,” he says.

“Likewise,” your mom tells him, letting him go. She beams at both of you and you can’t help but grin back. “Come on in! Your dad is taking the turkey out now!”

“Great, I’m starving!” you say. You just realize how hungry you actually are. In your nervousness you skipped breakfast that morning.

The house smells amazing. You and Ryan kick out of your shoes and hang your jackets up, before following your mother into the kitchen. She’s talking a mile a minute, and you can barely keep up. Something about being happy it’ll just be the four of you and how you never call or visit...typical mom stuff. Your dad is just putting the turkey pan on the stove.

“Look at that!” he exclaims, closing the oven door. “That’s just beautiful.”

“Hey Dad,” you say.

He turns and you groan slightly with embarrassment. He’s wearing your mother’s apron and oven mitts. He doesn’t even bother taking them off before he’s pulling you into a tight hug. “You’re here!” he says excitedly.

“Yeah, Dad,” you say. Your voice is muffled from being buried in his chest.

“And you brought the boyfriend,” he says, noticing Ryan, who is hanging back to give you and your dad space. Your mother is standing next to him, her arm around his waist in a half-hug.

“Yes, I brought the boyfriend,” you say, trying to untangle yourself from your dad’s hug. He doesn’t let go however. Instead, he forces you to walk with him across the kitchen so he can shake Ryan’s outstretched hand. “Dad, this is Ryan.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, sir,” Ryan says politely, giving your dad’s hand a firm shake.

“Alright, he called me ‘sir’, he can stay,” your dad says. He’s hugging you tightly again with both arms.

“Gee, that’s all it took? Nailed it!” Ryan says.

 

Your parents laugh, you relax and your mom pries your dad’s arms off of you. “Let her breathe,” she scolds. 

“Fine,” your dad huffs. “Come on, let’s eat. I don’t want to brag but this is the best turkey ever.”

You and Ryan help your parents set the table as your mother brings out dishes of mashed potatoes, stuffing, green beans, cranberry sauce and various other Thanksgiving goodies. Your dad insists you all sit so he can make a grand entrance with the turkey.

“Dad, we’ve seen it already,” you tell him.

“I don’t care, it needs an entrance!” he says, before ushering you out of the kitchen. Your mother is already pouring drinks for everyone and making idle chit chat with Ryan. Mostly about the drive and weather. You smile. Ryan is so relaxed and it’s certainly helping. Most people would be freaking out about meeting their partner’s parents. But not him.

You take your seat next to him and your mother takes her seat as well. “Alright, we’re sitting now,” she calls to your dad. “You can bring the damn thing in.”

You know what’s going to happen and you brace for the embarrassment. _The Final Countdown_ blares from somewhere in the house and your dad marches in with the Thanksgiving turkey, singing at the top of his lungs. Ryan cracks up instantly, while you hide your face in your hand and your mom looks up at the ceiling as if she’s praying for help.

Your dad puts the turkey in the center of the table. Your mom reaches into the pocket of his apron and grabs his phone, shutting the music off. You shoot her a thankful look.

“I didn’t finish the song,” your dad complains.

“Yes you did,” your mom says, deadpanned.

Your dad takes off the apron and tosses it into the kitchen, before taking the seat across from you. After saying a few words, your dad carves the turkey and everyone begins loading up their plates.

“Alright, let’s get this out of the way,” your dad says and your stomach clenches.

“Dad, don’t,” you plead.

Your dad ignores you and turns to Ryan. “Do you love my daughter?” he asks bluntly.

“Come on, he just got here!” your mom scolds as you glare daggers at your father. “Don’t scare the poor guy off.”

Ryan chuckles. “It’s alright,” he assures you and your mom. He turns to your dad. “Yes, I do. Very much.”

“Good,” your dad says with a nod. He looks at you. “Do you love him?”

Your face is burning red with embarrassment as all eyes are on you. “I wouldn’t have brought him if I didn’t,” you tell your dad.

“So snippy,” your dad says. “You must get it from your mother.” There’s a loud thud and your dad swears and glares accusingly at your mother. “Why’d you kick me?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” your mom says, calmly taking a sip of her sparkling cider.

Thankfully, your answers have seemed to satisfy your dad and he doesn’t ask anything else embarrassing. He and your mother both try to tell stories of you when you were a baby, but you shoot those down pretty quickly. Ryan is a good sport throughout the whole thing, and after a while any lingering worry is gone.

You help clean up afterwards. You’re busy wiping down the table when you glance up and can’t help but smile. Your mother is washing dishes and Ryan is helping her by drying them. He puts them away where she tells him to and they seem to be getting along great. Your dad takes a seat in his armchair and is passed out within minutes.

Hours later, you say good-night to your parents, before you and Ryan head to your old bedroom. You close the door and finally let out a shaky breath.

“That really wasn’t as bad as you’re making it out to be,” Ryan says.

You turn around to glare at him, but instead you find yourself smiling. It’s very strange seeing him there, in your old bedroom. He’s already removed his socks and jeans and is pulling back the comforter on your bed. You think about everything you went through while in that room; the horrible pre-teen and teenage phases that make you cringe when you think about them.

“Come to bed and stop making that face,” Ryan tells you.

You let your hand slip from the doorknob and walk over to the bed, pulling off articles of clothing as you go. You’re only in your underwear when you slide into bed next to him and turn the light off. There’s a lot of shuffling around as you both try to get comfortable, in a bed that is suddenly too small. You don’t remember it being this small. Well, then again, you never shared it with anyone else before.

Eventually you settle on your side with him spooned behind you, his warm hand drawing gentle patterns on your stomach.

“This is so weird,” you mumble.

He chuckles softly. “What is?” he asks before yawning loudly.

“Being in this bed, with you,” you say. Just being in that room is making you feel like you used to when you lived there. “I grew up in this house, in this room…never really thought I would have a hot guy in my bed.”

Ryan laughs softly this time and tightens his hold on you. “A hot guy who is going to snuggle you until we pass out,” he says, nuzzling his face into your hair. It’s what he usually does when he’s getting ready to fall asleep.

You’re a little disappointed. “Yeah, cuddling,” you say under your breath.

“Hmm, what?”

“What?”

“I know you said something.”

“Nope, nothing.”

Ryan shifts a bit and you move with him until you’re on your back and he’s looming over you. You can barely see him in the dark, but you can just picture the raised eyebrow and sleepy smile. “You sounded disappointed about just cuddling,” he says.

It’s your turn to chuckle. “Well maybe a little,” you confess.

“Were you expecting something else?”

Your eyes can’t seem to adjust to the darkness, so you are careful when you reach up. Your fingers gently slide into his hair and you pull him down for a kiss. He resists slightly.

“Here?” he asks.

“You act like this is the worst place we could have sex,” you tell him.

“It kind of is,” Ryan tells you.

Since he won’t lean down to kiss you, you sit up and place a soft kiss on his lips. But you still can’t see and your kiss lands a little on his chin. Instinctively he leans down and then you’re kissing his lips, your hand sliding from his hair to cup his cheek. You part briefly and whisper, “Make love to me, Ryan.” against his mouth.

He stills immediately. You knew he would.

It’s not that you haven’t made love before. But you’ve never asked him to. You know he’s torn, but you aren’t. It’s what you need right now. You need him. You kiss him softly again, and this time he kisses you back instantly, his shoulders relaxing and his whole body pressing against yours. You spread your legs open so he can settle between them.

He rests his weight on one elbow, while he uses his other hand to slowly run down your thigh and up your torso. His thumbs gently caress the underside of one of your breasts and you whimper slightly. His mouth continues to massage yours, but there’s no urgency, no rushing...just the slow and careful movements of lips against lips.

One of your hands is nestled in his hair. It’s getting longer. He needs a hair cut. But for the time being, you enjoy running your fingers through the strands, scraping your nails gingerly across his scalp. You’re rewarded with a powerful shiver and a soft noise in the back of his throat. His mouth leaves yours as he kisses his way down your chin and neck, nipping playfully here and there. His hand cups your breast fully now and his thumb airily brushes your nipple.

You instantly arch your back with a soft gasp. The hand not tangled in his hair traces light circles up and down his arm and shoulder.

His mouth finds your other breast and his lips enclose around your nipple, his tongue carefully and deliberately swirling around it until it becomes a small, hard nub. His other hand continues to knead your other breast firmly.

A wave of heat washes over your body, starting at your head and moving downward until it settles between your legs. With every squeeze of his fingers and flick of his tongue your heart beats faster and your body begins to tremble.

His mouth moves to the breast he was fondling, while his hand moves downward now, slipping into your underwear without a moment of hesitation. This is what you love about being in a relationship. He knows what you want. He knows what you like. He knows what he has permission to touch and to do. More importantly, he knows _when_ to do it.

He drags two fingers along your wet slit and you bite your lip to keep from moaning loudly.

His mouth finds yours again and is more insistent this time. He’s stroking you slowly, but firmly and you’re beginning to squirm. His erection is straining against his underwear and you can feel it throbbing against your thigh. But you can’t reach from where you are, and when you try, Ryan stops you. Instead he removes his hand from your underwear and reaches to push his down.

When you both are completely naked, he’s back between your legs and you deliberately move your hips so your sliding smoothly along his throbbing length. He moans softly into your mouth and you swallow the sound hungrily, your mouth hard and demanding against his.

He slides into you and at first, you’re so wrapped up in kissing him and stroking his hair you don’t even notice, until he thrusts his hips sharply and his cock hits just the right spot.

Soon you’re both gasping and panting, his hips moving steadily. You meet his thrust each time. You wrap your legs around his waist and seek his mouth desperately.

Your kisses are growing sloppy. Your body is humming and you want nothing more for time to freeze so you can remain here, with him, forever.

Your mouths separate and your head falls to the side as you try to catch your breath, while at the same time biting your lip to keep from making noise. He nuzzles your temple, his lips placing small kisses on your cheek and jaw.

“I love you.”

It’s so soft, at first you don’t catch it. It comes out more like a soft breath than an actual whisper. But you do catch it and it tips you over the edge. He falls right behind you, hips no longer keeping a steady slow pace, but instead moving quickly with short, fast, thrusts.

He’s spent now and so are you. He doesn’t move away however. He just rests on top of you. You turn your face to meet his again, but don’t say anything. You simply rest your forehead against his, and before you know it, you’re both fast asleep.


End file.
